


Aupair

by youngbloom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Westeros, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Multiple Orgasms, No Betta, No Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Travel, god help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloom/pseuds/youngbloom
Summary: -I BEG YOU TO READ THE NOTES-A young woman who dreams of knowing the world, making new friends and living intensely has her life changed by being hired by the Lannister family to take care of her heirs. Sansa Stark is a songbird who has always wanted to go to the south of Westeros. Now, she is temporarily living in favor with her mother's former pupil and in return has agreed to take care of they childrens,  in the Aupair program on Kingslanding City.Things change when she ends up getting involved with none other than the Golden Lion, Jaime Lannister.Nothing will be as before_______________________________________________________________________________
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> hey....  
> after one century i come back to say i will finish this work  
> first: yes, you are not crazy, I deleted everything  
> second: if you read it before and remember, the premise is exactly the same, but with changes in how it will happen, and I invite you to read an Better story
> 
> the modifications really have to happen, once i am not feeling comfortable and it was not my intention the direction of this fanfic be taking  
> i dont have a Betta and I received several haters, but they were right..... deep down of the hearts, and they help me to see and try to improve  
> so, I said a lot but that's it, I'll finish and I'm working on it
> 
> just remember English is not my first language and I have never published anything before
> 
> all my lov  
> i hope someone still reading this LOL

Throughout childhood and adolescence Sansa Stark was asked about the profession that would pursue a career in the future.

Her father, Ned Stark, dedicated but not very active, tried to hide the desire to see her pursue her accounting career, and thus follow in her footsteps, as it was with Robb. Catelyn, her mother had too many children and a career as a lawyer would not let her look twice at the girl, but she never let it be forgotten that she would not accept less than a daughter with a degree.

  
In childhood, I told everyone that I wanted to be a queen. At the age of twelve, the rebellion of pre-adolescence dominated her ideas, and led her to tell everyone that what she really wanted was to be an adult and to be able to get out of there. At fifteen, still taken by the completely fearless phase, all she wanted most was to be a private detective - well, it was the result of the millions of times reading Blackfish novels. When senior year of high school came, she had no idea which way to go, but when it came to filling out the college form she put in Architecture.

  
Well, that was three years ago and now she got an internship at Littlefinger C.O.P. , far away from the ice cream - nothing to do - North, and now it was on its way to Kingslanding.

Was surprised at how much she was supported by her parents, where they tried to help by talking to friends they had in the city and getting her a place for a short time, until I managed to find an apartment, or something.

  
Due to influence and gratitude - actually scare way - his mother was able to make a deal with his ex-pupil Jaime Lannister - they worked together in an advocacy group on the lands of Riverrun. In fact, she was his supervisor when he was just a frightened green intern - Sansa would initially stabilize at her family's home and in return help with her workforce in her spare time to care for their children.

She knew was too old to be a baby-sitter- but according to the internet this is called Aupauir-. I would have a place to sleep, food and some money. Not bad for those who are starting. That's what she thinks.

Well, now Sansa Stark was getting off at Visenya airport in King´s landing, practically homeless. There was a mixture of feelings inside her that she could never explain in words.

With every step through the corridors of the airport, she was more nervous than a bizarre desire to laugh.

Damn nervous.

  
_Was that really real_? Holding the strap of his backpack in one hand while the other pulled the huge trolley bag. The change would be permanent. His real plan was to never go back to my parents' house. She didn't tell them, but that was the plan. The gods help she when they known.

She was distracted when she heard a childish voice

  
  
\- Dad ... It's her! - the little girl with the golden hair said. Her beauty was impeccable. It looked like a porcelain doll that could easily break. And for an inexplicable moment Sansa felt a fear of freezing her spine, a fear of the future. It wasn't long before some of the people she spent days communicating with were seen everywhere with this people.

Gods, what was she doing here? The question of " _where did I get in?" "And how am I going to look after children?_ " Whistled in her mind like a bell.  
  
\- Hello! - spoke with his best Stark smile. She was tightening the strap on my backpack so much that at any moment I could break it. Myrcella was the eldest daughter. He was seven, and he was too sweet and innocent. As soon as he saw the beautiful red-haired girl, he let go of his father's hand and ran to hug her. I always wanted to have an older sister. Even more so beautiful.

  
The affection was reciprocal. Since then knew of would be here with them, whenever possible, they talked about how the logistics of things would be. Jaime had been willing to help and was trying to make the young girl comfortable with the situation, and Myrcella was always ahead wanting to appear on the computer screen, curious about the foreigner

  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sansa. " Jaime said, extending his hand to greet her. And it was at that moment when the certainty of something that dominated her thoughts: he is too beautiful.

Shit.

  
" The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Lannister. "replied embarrassed, avoiding his eyes. She didn't want to be discovered.

The euphoria of being away from home in front of a new destination left her in the air, she was always created to dream of a fairy tale and it would take a long time for her to fall and see that that was the new reality.

" Where's Mrs. Lannister and the baby? "she asked, noting that some family members were missing.

" At home, waiting for you. " He spoke with a beautiful smile in a tone of voice that made her even more airy, managing only to nod.

  
\- WE HAVE A POOL THAT YOU WILL LOVE!! - Myrcella said clapping animated palms. She smiles with her enthusiasm. Myrcella was sure that she had won a sister.

  
"You can leave it to me. " Jaime said, taking his bag and she smiles in thanks.

* * *

\- Mom! Mom! - Myrcella ran off when a stunning blonde appeared at the window with the baby on her lap. - She arrived. - the little girl spoke in leaps and while Sansa got out of the car in slow steps. she felt herself blush.

  
"Hello, Sansa. " was spoken . Cersei was tall and beautiful. Her hair was almost to her waist in a honey blond tone and fell in waves, matching her green eyes.

_They even seem to be part of the catalog to explain what a perfect family was like, visually_.

Night had already fallen, Cersei showed her the room where she would stay for the next few days. According to her, it was no big deal, in a false modesty that was peculiar to her, but it was an incredible room. It was big, blue, well divided and had its own bathroom and a soft bed.

The Starks were a wealthy family, but Sansa had too many siblings to have a room of her own, so that, even in college, she had to share it with her little sister Arya. A warm and happy feeling embraced his heart.

After little Myrcella “Cella" according to her showed the house with an enviable speed of excitement, Sansa finally managed to enter the room to rest. She was exhausted, needed a long shower, especially to face a dinner, made especially for her. Like a gift from heaven, even a computer was in his room. And she immediately went online to tell her parents that she was alive.

  
After a hot shower that seemed eternal, Sansa put on a simple and comfortable dress, but tidy. I didn't want to be sloppy the first few days, especially since they organized a casual dinner. What would they think? went downstairs and heard a high-pitched voice

  
" She will sit next to me!" heard Myrcella talking as if giving an order and, in the most timid way possible, appeared in the dining room, where everyone was already.

  
" If you don't sit next to her, we will have serious problems. " Jaime spoke with a serious but smiling tone, making her laugh and then go sit next to the little girl. Despite the hot weather, Sansa was sounding cold at the time.

  
" You don't have to be nervous, Sansa. " Cersei said, noticing the girl's condition. Sansa took a deep breath and tried to stay as normal as possible.

Dinner was practically an interrogation. Everyone asked about his life at Winterfell. Perhaps out of curiosity, or perhaps out of precaution. They asked when she wanted u decided to do architecture and not law and started talking about her enchantment with shapes and aesthetics.

  
" And why the south? " Cersei asked feeding the baby who was trying to play with the food.

  
\- Since I understand myself by people I live and breathe King´s landing. - said smiling. That was the truth. She grew up listening to charming stories of what a wonderful place it was, and that everything was better in the south. That life here was perfect.

Jaime and Cersei were too youngs for have a family with two children. They were still at university and, according to some information that Sansa learned from her mother, when Cersei became pregnant with Myrcella, and within a few months, the wedding came, and five years later, the baby Tommen came.

  
“Your mother helped me a lot. I don't think I would be half the professional I am without her, ”said Jaime with a palpable affection in his words - it's an honor to have you here, Sansa. Know that you are very welcome, and stay as long as you need.

  
Sansa's fear, which still exists, was reduced and gave way to the feeling of welcome and gratitude.

  
“I am very grateful, Mr. Lannister. I will do my best to help with everything ”she said smiling.

  
As a first impression, everything was fine. Sansa went up to the room. I was happy and couldn't sleep, although I was tired. Not because the pillow or bed was uncomfortable, quite the opposite. Euphoria and something unknown took over his heart.


	2. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes... im back  
> and this story is shine and new. if u read this before, i really hope u enjoyed this new - better? - version 
> 
> i really like to known the opinions about the changes , if u liked or not 
> 
> hope everyone is sound and safe :)
> 
> the chapters gonna be biggers, so, maybe take a more time to be publish

It was still dawn when Sansa Woke up. For a few moments had forgotten where she was and a panic when realized . Wasn't in her room woke her up. His body and mind were completely lost with the room and why he woke up at that hour. Too confused to talk about it, had got up and looked out the bedroom window.

 _How beautiful the day had dawned and the sky didn't even have a cloud to tell a story..._ _so different from the North_.

When the sun hit his bed, Sansa had already left the bathroom. She was just finishing wearing some denim shorts and some T-shirt.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was all over the hall. It was a big house, not a huge one. Two-story, with three bedrooms. At the moment, one for the couple; one for children, and one for visitors. There was a living room, and a dining room. In addition to the garden, in front of the house, there was a leisure space at the back. With a swimming pool, which, as the little girl had said, was wonderful. A wooden table and even a small swing.

  
Sansa went into the kitchen and, but there was no one, just a freshly made bottle of coffee.

  
She sat at the counter picking up a cup for coffee, supporting him as he sipped his steaming coffee. I was afraid to move things around the house and thought about finding my place soon

  
"Good Morning!" Jaime's husky, morning voice woke her from her daydreams quickly causing the cup of coffee to spill - Sansa? - the man, who was only in pajamas with a face visibly crushed by the pillow, spoke.

  
"Good Morning." she replied in shame, getting up quickly and trying to remove the broken cup from the floor.

  
He got up awkwardly and quickly recovered himself and found Jaime with an expression of laughter:

  
\- You don't mind, do you? Better get used to it. - he joked, taking a walk showing his morning pajamas.

  
"It was just a scare, forgive me, and forgive me for the cup too" she said slightly distressed with pieces of it in her hand and the floor still dirty.

  
"There's nothing to forgive here," he said, taking a dish towel with detergent and bending down to clean the floor.

  
After the awkward moment of silence, the kitchen was filled with the sweet voice of Cella, who was carrying little Tommen with difficulty. Sansa immediately went to her, helping her and placing the baby on her lap while looking for a chair to put it in so they could feed.

The breakfast was calm and quiet, but without the presence of Cersei - who according to Jaime had woken up indisposed and would stay in bed. After breakfast, the girl Myrcella took Sansa to visit the garden of the house, where she liked to play. The northerner took the opportunity to get to know the girl more and about the routine of the house. She needed to organize.

* * *

"What do you do at home, my Love?" - asked the little girl, who was now swinging her dress. Nothing better than knowing the children's routine than by their own. She removed the bangs that fell in her eyes and replied.

  
“I always play with Dad, and he also helps me with my homework. “She spoke while touching her hair. - Daddy always takes Tom and me to the playground ... Oh, and he also takes us to eat ice cream! - She spoke with her eyes shining and making the girl laugh.

  
\- And your mom? She asked curiously.

  
"Ah ..." his tone changed immediately. - She always stays out and when she stays at home she and Dad fight and I have to take care of Tommen. - said looking at his own feet. - But now we have you to take care of us, right? - she said innocently, making Sansa's heart squeeze.

* * *

  
The first few days passed quickly, like lightning. His work at Littlefingers C.O. P had not yet started, making Sansa still have money to rent an apartment. She wasn't going to ask her parents, just wanted to cut the cord.

Life at the Lannisters' house was in the process of adapting.

The house routine was simple. Cersei was an art teacher and worked all shifts. Jaime already worked in a conglomerate of lawyers with some college friends. He did not earn much in this job, but he was fortunate to have been born into one of the wealthiest families in the region. Myrcella had class in the afternoon and little Tommen was in a private nursery. At least that before.

Sansa knew she was settling in and realized that her feelings for the owner of the house were already beyond respectable.

_He was so handsome and kind._

Its needed to get out of there soon.

  
_Fast._

* * *

Any children's movie was shown on television and distracted Tommen while Cella and Sansa tried to assemble the huge puzzle of almost a hundred pieces.

  
“Who wants popcorn? “Jaime appeared in the room with two jars of popcorn in hand, and went to the girls to leave a jar on the rug and then going towards the sofa with the other.

  
Sansa didn't know how long she had been there, but she was sure she would dream of the image of the three teddy bears at a picnic in the park.

  
"Did you miss the northern family already?" she heard the girl ask while was still concentrating on the game.

  
"Not yet." spoke sincerely. It was too early, and she was too happy to miss and enjoy the initial excitement of freedom.

  
" And your boyfriend? Are you already old, do you have a boyfriend? “- she asked innocently leaving Sansa surprised and with a laugh

  
\- How dare you call me old? - She gaped, pretending to be offended, but then laughing with the child due to the question. - I'm not old, girl. - said crossing his arms. - And I don't have a boyfriend either. Alias young lady, it's time to sleep

  
"I do not want! I will only go if you tell me those northern stories ”. - the little girl repeated the words and did not stop until Sansa gave in and went along to put her in bed.

It was not necessary even 5 minutes of history for the children to be asleep. Sansa lying down, breathing calmly and smiled at the scene. They were adorable children and now, in a way, I felt a huge affection for them.

  
"Do you want help?" Jaime suddenly appeared in the hall.

  
" No, thank you." she smiled shyly and looked away. His almost childlike feelings were getting out of hand. - And you need something? - Asked looking at the floor, but saw his smile.

  
"Actually, i wanted to know more about you".

Jaime brought up a subject about life in the North. There was enormous cultural curiosity on both sides. Sansa talked about practically my whole life. He spoke of my family. He talked about his wishes and desires. The conversation was so easy and fluid. Sansa felt she could stay there forever.

  
"Mead, what do you mean?" he asked excitedly when it came to drinks.

  
"It's like a huge tube measuring one meter, so thick and tasty that a barrel can be worth as much as one of Arbor Gold. " she explained and Jaime looked closely. - And the challenge is to drink as fast as possible. - she said laughing, remembering the only time he tried to participate.

  
“And have you done it yet? He asked, stretching his arm, scratching the back of his neck innocently.

  
"No ... never" to the laughs and continued "Every time I either gave up, or I got so bad it knocked everything down. "

something big and silent grew in the atmosphere of the room, a connection and a desire to belong. It was official, Sansa could stay there forever.


	3. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i hope u enjoyed! 
> 
> keep save and sound

Altered voices and screams came from downstairs. It was still early in the morning, but the mood was already high.

  
Sansa was coming down the stairs and found little Myrcella curled up and still wearing pajamas on one of the steps.

  
" _I'm not a part of you, Cersei. I don't belong to you or your desire._ "Jaime's voice could be heard throughout the house.

  
" _You really know you're going to fuck up my day with this ridiculous attack, don't you?_ " Cersei's female voice was high and fierce.

  
Sansa approached the girl and offered her hand. With tears in her eyes, the child took it and then was placed in her lap.

  
"There's nothing for you to hear here, little one" said in a sweet voice rising again and taking her to the bedroom.

Sansa always hated fights, especially her parents'. Even though they rarely fight, he still remembers the fear and sadness he felt when he heard a discussion between them. _A child shouldn't hear this_ , it crossed his mind as she lay down on the girl's fairytale bed and stayed there until he heard a bang from the front door closing and a cursing in a female voice echoing.  
Things were not going well between the Lannisters' wedding. It was noticeable that there was no more affection, both just talking when it came to the children or the house. It had been a few days since the arrived at the beautiful house

  
_Sometimes things are far less perfect than they appear to be._

* * *

It had been a month since she came to King´s landing. Sansa always tried to call her parents once a week, as now had a phone with a Westerose operator that allowed cheaper calls to home. Despite already having some money and trying to find a new home to live in, she still couldn't find any place that is at least close to the metro.

  
The architectural firm Littlefingers Corporation was still expanding. Was still small and with few jobs received, but her owner Petyr Bealish knew how to guide and was ambitious. Although he always treated her with kindness, Sansa was not comfortable around him, and neither were his embraces too tender for a boss. The only thing that was saving her, besides drawing - of course - were the friends she was making. The agency always did happy hours on some Fridays of the month. There were young people from all over the known world. From Winterfell to Dorne, from Lys to Ashaai. Sansa didn't feel so alone in those moments, there had people who were in the same process as her, in a way. This was great for to clear up doubts and share the experiences they were having.

It was Friday night and Sansa was in a wonderful pub in town, along with Margaery and Shae. Marge was also an architect, but from another company and they had met at one of these happyhours. She was also in her twenties and from Highgarden, and was in living with his grandmother and younger brother. Shae was from Petry's company, but he was at the front desk. Both ended up becoming friends and a twinge of envy hit Sansa.

  
_I feel so alone ... It would be great to have someone with me in town._

Not that the Lannisters' house is bad. But since the arrived, there is no contact with anyone other than Myrcella's teacher, the neighbors, or the delivery man at the pizzeria closest to home.

  
"And how are you putting up with a month without leaving?" Shae asked indignantly. Sansa just shrugged. 

  
“I think you have to join us. “Marge said, closing her eyes with a tempting smile on her face.

  
" No doubt. “Shae was talking about getting up. "Starting today, I'm going to carry you to all my college parties," she said at last, winking. Margaery was very beautiful with her brown hair, as well as Shae with her black hair and olive skin. Both were a piece of the Maiden's spectrum.

  
"Now, if you don't mind ..." Shae spoke up. - Something tells me that that brunette beautifull men back there hasn't taken his eyes off me since I came. - said fixing his hair. - bye. - she spoke to Margaery, waving her hands, Making both girls laugh.

* * *

  
After a fun night with the girls, Sansa was already tired and ended up returning home. Had got off the WesteUber and walked towards the house that still had the lights on. When she opened the door, Cersei was greeted with complete nervousness.

  
“Ah ... I thought it was Jaime. “She said, turning her body over and returning to the room. Sansa stood at the door, her hand on the handle, a little petrified until she woke up from the trance and finally entered. - It must be the tenth time that I call and the cell phone only turns off, and he still asks me to be patient with him. She said, tapping his cell phone on the sofa, running his hand through his blond hair frantically. - I'm done with that.

  
Sansa was silent. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

  
" Do you need something? 'It was approaching slowly, but was surprised by the sudden attitude of withdrawal

  
"No! “She spoke with her arm outstretched so I wouldn't get any closer.

  
"OK. Everything is right ”she spoke with her eyes a little wide and went up quickly to the room, scared by the situation. She didn't want to be invasive.

After entered in the room, she went straight to the shower. Despite the hour, washed his hair and spent long minutes untangling it under water.

  
Sansa put on sweatpants and a comfortable black top to sleep. It had been over an hour since the arrived and the house was already silent. But sleep didn't come, causing Sansa to get up and take a look at the children's room to see if they were all right.

Regardless of whether or not he was at work with the children, she already felt a huge attachment for them, when was with them always remembered his brothers, and a little pain in his chest beat.She looked in the room and both were sleeping peacefully, and his heart was happy.

Before returning to the room, went downstairs and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sansa cursed herself lightly for not drying her hair, as they let her lap and shoulders get wet and she got cold.

  
After placing the glass in the sink, heard a noise coming from the back of the house. She washed his glass and curiously went to the back to find Jaime sitting and smoking on one of the loungers around the pool. She stared at his back and for a brief moment wanted to go to him. However, it was almost two in the morning. If he was there, it wasn't just to face that wonderful night, or to talk.

  
"Is anyone there?" he spoke when heard a sound. Sansa raised her hands and went to meet him. Jaime held a cigarette in his hands and was visibly drunk, not much, but enough to make him upset "I don't always do that. " he said pointing to himself in his situation and taking a puff on his cigarette.

  
“So, why are you smoking? I never saw you smoke ”she asked without understanding, sitting on the other lounger in front of him.

  
"It's a way to relax when my stress level gets higher than normal." said taking a drag and slowly smoking upwards. Sansa followed the movement and, regardless of being anything appropriate at the moment, squeezed her thighs and felt a twinge in her femininity .

" So... what are you doing? "He asked, staring at her.

  
’ I recently arrived from a pub and came to have a glass of water. ” spoke looking at nothing. _I can't look at him_. The light was dim, but she could feel his green eyes on her lap.

  
"Hmm, and had fun?" asked in a malicious tone

  
"Erm ..." Sansa tried to choose the words. - well, I met some friends and had fun. - pretending not to understand the true character of the question. He chuckled and brought his hands to his face.

  
Silence as come and both of they was looking at the horizon

  
"Hey, do you want to talk?" she said fondly.

  
“You know, Cersei and I started it all very early, and look at how we are now. " his voice seemed sad " we started dating at school. Do knew she was my first girlfriend?" Sansa was shook, surprised,

_he was so handsome that he wouldn’t be surprised that he had several others_

" well, then she got pregnant in the Senior year and we got marrie. Our families were close, because we are cousins and because the great condition financial it was not difficult to win a furnished house... In the beginning, it was awesome "- he said and she just listened carefully. " I mean until today it is. She's beautiful, but it just seems like things don't fit together anymore."

  
"I think she is Stunning " Sansa said "and I'm sorry that things are going this way, I hope you get it right".

  
“Thank you ... i won't be filling you with these drunken confessions anymore” she said getting up and turning around. "Alias .. Watch out for the guys out there...You are stunning" said already turning and going back inside the house.

  
He's drunk, not to be taken into account.


	4. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for read <3
> 
> hope u enjoyed!

" _Sansa_ "

a distant voice was calling, but the girl's mind was still asleep.

_" Sansa"_

She rolled her head on the pillow and mumbled something indecipherable and was only awakened by the knock on the bedroom door, followed by Myrcella's voice.

  
" I'm going. " talking sleepily, rubbing his eyes and rolling off the bed.

  
" At last! " the little girl said with her hands on her hips, looking sulky. A smile came to his lips at the scene. - It's sunny and it's hot! put on a bikini and come. - spoke as if giving an order.

Before the redhead's action, she turned and went down the stairs. A laughed came and she went to the bedroom window that looked straight to the back of the house.

The sky was blue.

When looking at the backyard she saw Jaime in the pool playing with the baby, soon joining Cella, who had already come down.

* * *

" Okay, Sansa" Myrcella broke free from her father's arms and swam to the edge of the pool.

Jaime was on his back and, at the same time she turned, he froze his gaze on the red-haired goddess in front of him and felt a tension of desire in his belly.

  
" Oh, how cold you are! " said as soon as the girl left the pool and hugged the girl all wet.

Sansa looked at Jaime again and swore to see a little smile in the corner of his mouth.

Or maybe it was her imagination, since it would fit perfectly with the scene.

Little Tommen floated in a huge whale-shaped buoy, and if he was going to sort out his laughter, that was the only thing he needed to be happy.

  
" Did you pass sunscreen at the children? " she asked Jaime, walking calmly around the pool.

  
" Want to teach me how to be a father, Sansa? " He asked, swimming to the nearest ledge, facing exactly where she was.

He put his two arms together and leaned on the edge with a playful look. His gaze went up from feet to thighs, analyzing her stomach, passing her tities and finally facing her.

" And you, did you pass? " He asked and, for a moment, Sansa imagined Jaime's hands walking over her body.

Her eyes widened at the thought and answered immediately:

  
" Yes! " I threw myself in the pool next to get those absurd things out of my mind.

The morning passed smoothly in the pool. Jaime took care of lunch. Cersei was distant, sitting and reading inside the house. The couple was ignoring each other because they had a fight.. which was already becoming.

With each passing day, she realize more of Jaime. She had no way of noticing it and something always stuck him in the house, like a magnet holding it. Even strolling Shae and Margaery since she arrived, no guy has attracted her.

Unfortunately, the only southerner she was attracted to lived in the same house.

had children.

and was married.

* * *

Thursday night.

The sound of the television invaded the house with a game of Basketball.

Sansa was with the children in the room, playing theater. Myrcella was a princess and she was the witch. 

Myrcella put on her makeup and put on terrible clothes, making her really look like one. Tommen was the viewer, and despite not understanding anything, he laughed non-stop

  
Jaime was in the living room, watching and drink a beer and pretending to watch the game with his brother, Tyrion. He kept talking about him to Sansa, and his love was noticeable, as they were best friends making the girl remember her brothers and her heart squeeze with longing.

  
Myrcella was complaining of hunger causing Sansa to go down to the kitchen so could get something. Down the stairs, she hear the voices of Jaime and his brother along with the noise of the game on television.

" Where is this daughter of Cately Stark hiding that I never see her? " Jaime's brother's voice spoke, making the girl stop on the stairs before could complete the steps. - I want to see if she is really hot like you said. - Tyrion completed and immediately she felt his heart skip a beat and raised his eyebrow.

  
_Did I really hear that?_

“Shut up, Tyrion. “Jaime spoke laughing. “In a little while Cersei arrives and the girl can still hear you saying that. “He finished.

Sansa I held on to the rail and forced my eyes to see the two who were lying on the sofa.

  
“I'm just repeating your words. “Tyrion said, drinking his beer and Jaime gave him the middle finger.

  
“She must be with the children ... It's cool to be with her every day and remember that, _first:_ she is very young. _Second:_ she is the daughter of Catelyn Stark. - Sansa listened to every word of their conversation - Without speaking, I am married ... - and the matter was interrupted by a point that the player had made and both started to celebrate scaring the girl, making me retreat immediately and return to the children's bedroom.

  
_So it was true ... Jaime was really attracted to me. I could hardly believe it._

  
"Didn't you bring anything, San?" - Myrcella made a sad face and only then remembered the reason to stop descending.

  
"Dinner is almost ready, so I thought it best to wait. " Lied. The little girl complained a little, but soon after we started acting again and finally the princess managed to steal the poison that the witch had prepared, and so it was for the rest of the night.

* * *

The night was cold.But not so cold that I wouldn't let her wear a short skirt with a black leather jacket.

Shae and Marge were going to take her to a nightclub, it was Friday night, and, according to them:

  
“The night is just beginning. “Margaery said, holding up the glass of vodka in her hands. The club's name was _The Lions_ , and it was completely packed with people. the girls who drank endlessly. Something told Sansa not to accompany them in the doses because, otherwise, she would not leave alive today.

  
"Sansaaa, I want to introduce you to someone." Shae spoke by pulling her hand, but due to the drink it made her almost stumble. - Jon! - she called a name and soon the boy answered it. - This is the northern girl I told you about. - spoke with all possible ulterior motives.

  
" Hello! " the not so tall, dark-haired boy spoke his first words and Sansa had to lean on the counter to keep from falling back.

  
"Hey! " she smiled awkwardly, putting a lock of red hair behind his ear.

  
"He's from my college. " Shae said and this Jon agreed with his head.

  
"Would you like a drink, Sansa? " He asked charmingly making her smile like a fool.

In the blink of an eye, they were both sitting at a table telling about their lives. And with each word the boy spoke, Sansa felt like proposing him. Jon was the definition of charm and made her forget about time, but it was enough time for Margery to be so drunk, making Shae hold her up and want to take her home.

  
"We are leaving before Marge falls and falls asleep right here." she said standing at the door of the club, surrounded by her friends. Margaery just laughed, she was too bad.

  
"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow." Sansa smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

She would also leave, she would not stay there.

  
“Did you have how yo leave? “The brunette asked, worried, and Sansa replied that she would take a taxi. She said goodbye to Shae's friends she had met and then went to say goodbye to Jon.

  
"You really don't think I'm going to let you go by taxi, do you?" he asked with a defiant look, making her laugh and accept his ride.

  
"One thing I know ..." he said, parking in front of the Lannister house ". - If all the girls in the north are beautiful like you, I want to go beyond the wall immediately. - said, gallant.

  
“Thanks for the ride. " Smiles, looking into your eyes - and good night. - said, turning to open the door.

Jon took his hand, pulling it and sticking his lips to hers and Sansa felt his stomach flutter at that moment. The boy did not move, just made their mouths touch a sweet and calm peck.

  
" Good night. " He spoke with his forehead leaning against hers and giving a cute smile.

  
“Bye” Sansa felt her face burn at the same time with a certain shyness and got out of the car as soon as possible and ran into the house, leaning against the kitchen door.

She was embarrassed like a fifteen-year-old girl who had given her first kiss.

_"I WANT YOU TO GO TO HELL!_ " heard Cersei's screaming voice coming from the living room and while leaving the kitchen facing the couple in another of their fights.

  
" _I think you go to shit, Cersei._ " Jaime spoke in a low voice, but visibly nervous. - _I can't stand looking in your face anymore._ \- he completed.

The blonde ran her hands through her hair frantically and kept screaming, not worrying if her children or neighbors would listen. When Jaime hit back any offense, she didn't think twice and threw a small porcelain utensil that was on the coffee table towards her husband.

  
" GODS! " spoke the ginger , finally being noticed, and trying to calm them both. But it was late, the container they used to put the keys on was shattered on the floor and Jaime's face was covered in blood. - What a _re you doing?_ \- She asked, looking at the woman in alarm.

  
"Why are you getting into it, _little cunt_? " She glared at her, making Sansa open her incredulous mouth.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, she ran up the stairs. Sansa looked at Jaime, who was on the other side of the sofa with his hand on his face.

  
" Jaime ... " went to meet him, looking worried to see him hurt. - Okay? - His breathing was still out of step and he looked bewildered.

  
"I'm fine ... " he said, wiping the corner of his face that insisted on bleeding. - It's official. _This marriage is really over_. - completed.

  
"Sorry to get in the fight, I just got desperate when I saw that she was going to attack you. " Explained after having realized that she was a stranger there, a visitor, but she would not be stopped in a situation like that, even if the fight did not belong to her.

  
" No problem, Sansa ... And please don't mind what she said ok? " he said probably referring to the fact that Cersei called her a little cunt. - _Fuck_. - He complained, making an expression of pain when he touched the wound.

  
"Come here and I'll take care of this ... ' she said, pulling Jaime to the kitchen where the lighting was better.

  
" You don't have to." - he complained just like a child. Sansa picked up a small first aid kit that Cersei herself had shown her as soon as she arrived, in case something happened to the children. Jaime leaned against the kitchen counter and Sansa right in front of him.

  
" Do not move. " Said, passing a wet gauze to draw the blood from the wound.

  
" OUCH! " he complained, dodging

  
" Hey! Calm down " scolded him. - you probably won't need a suture. - she said, observing the cut on his forehead, next to the eyebrow. After cleaning the wound, he poured some medicine on a cotton ball and took it to the cut.

  
" It burns for the love of Gods. " he said, pushing her , visibly sulking.

  
" For God's sake, I say. " said, looking at him laughing. - Not even Tommen complains like that. - she said, looking at him and we gave a muffled laugh. Sansa put the hand on his chest and pushed, bringing your body as close as possible - Be still. - spoke softly.

It hadn't been on purpose, but at that moment they were practically glued to their bodies. Sansa felt her lower belly and a shiver in her body, hoping Jaime wouldn't notice.As she passed the medicine over the cut on his forehead, they felt each other's heavy breath on their faces.

Although Sansa's gaze was directed to the injured spot, she could see that Jaime's eyes were fixed on her mouth. He looked mesmerized and nothing she did looked away. After passing the medicine, took a bandage to cover the wound, and, to his fright and delight, Jaime raised his hands to his waist. She froze with his action and took his gaze in his eyes.

This time, he lowered his eyes to where his hands were and smoothed his waist. Sansa swallowed

_it couldn't happen._

Returned his gaze to her and finally their eyes met. Jaime had an unreadable look. Sansa didn't know what to expect or understand what that look meant.

It was a lost look, just as she was feeling in that situation, lost.

She took a deep breath and turned her hand over her forehead, bandaging it, trying to act normal. The hands still remained on his waist and again, she looked at him. They seemed even closer than before, if possible.

  
"You know what I want to do now, don't you?" he murmured in a voice so low that she almost couldn't hear.

 _Yes_.

Sansa knew. But would he really do it? She was completely bewildered by what was happening. She just nodded, looking down at his lips. Her conscience screamed that it was not correct, it was not worthy.

  
_I dont care_

Without further ado, Jaime pressed his lip to hers. Momentarily, her eyes closed and Sansa couldn't believe it was happening.

She had already imagined, however, had accepted that it was totally impossible to happen. As a touch to wake her from the trance, Jaime's tongue went against hers, causing her to almost melt. Their mouths abused each other. Jaime seemed to be hungry for it, just like her. And for a moment, it crossed his mind that he had already imagined it, just like she. The shiver went from head to toe when he felt one of the icy hands enter his blouse while touching the skin.

Sansa's breath caught for a moment. She drowned her fingers in Jaime's soft hair and gave a slight tug. In response, he pulled her around the waist and pressed their bodies, making her feel his erection, and it was clear that he was desperate for me. His kisses were a unique blend of aggression and affection. Jaime raised his hand to the nape of her neck and tugged gently at her hair. That was the end. It was the end of any Sansa consciousness. The son of a bitch had discovered the weakness in the first kiss. A simple tug of hair disorients Sansa's life, And it was then that, on impulse, she pushed, pushing us away.

  
" San ... " he immediately spoke. Jaime was scared. Jaime felt guilt and terror overwhelming him - I´m sorry, I... - 

_“she didn't want”_

\- Jaime! - Sansa interrupted him, breathing slowly. - If I continue ... I won't answer for myself. - Said then, turning and running up to the room, leaving him there, bordering the unconsciousness of his thoughts. He closed the door and immediately slipped through it, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees, and, without realizing it, a silly smile had come to his lips. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are u like the history?


End file.
